I miss you
by lillysatine
Summary: Clark n’a pas le moral et ne comprend pas pourquoi.Slash LexClark


**Auteur :** Satine

**Genre : **slash entre Clark et Lex mais très soft et romantique puisque c'est ce que je préfère.

**Résumé :** Clark n'a pas le moral et ne comprend pas pourquoi.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage car sinon, il y aurait plus de scènes entre Clark et Lex et moins de Lana !

**Notes :**

- Clark est mineur donc si cela vous choque qu'il puisse aimer Lex qui est un homme adulte, n'allez pas plus loin.

- Désolée pour les fans de Lana mais comme toujours, elle a le mauvais rôle.

- Cette chanson m'a été inspiré par la magnifique chanson de Darren Hayes I MISS YOU qui est vraiment trop magnifique

- Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les erreurs éventuelles de cette fic mais je ne suis pas parfaite et même si je l'ai relue plusieurs fois, une erreur a pu m'échapper.

-Cette histoire est dédiée à tous mes fans.Merci à tous d'aimer ce que j'écris !

_**I MISS YOU**_

La cloche du lycée de Smallville sonna, annonçant la fin des cours et par la même, le début du week-end. Et en un instant, le lycée si calme se transforma en une ruche bourdonnante du fait des nombreux étudiants surexcités par la fin de la semaine.

Lana Lang, l'une des plus jolies filles du lycée et certainement la plus populaire, sortit de sa salle de cours et se dirigea tranquillement vers son casier. Elle aussi était contente d'être enfin libérée du lycée même si ce n'était que pour deux jours et prévoyait de ne strictement rien faire durant ce temps libre. Bien sûr, elle avait des devoirs à faire mais elle ne s'en faisait pas pour ça car en fille sérieuse qu'elle était, elle avait bien écouté son professeur et l'exercice demandé allait donc être rapidement expédié. Et de plus comme ce week-end, elle avait prévu de ne passer que brièvement au Talon et de laisser Mélanie, sa principale serveuse, s'occuper de la gestion, son emploi du temps était donc parfaitement libre pour Clark.

Lana en avait assez d'attendre que le jeune homme fasse le premier pas et l'invite à sortir et avait donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'inviter elle-même son ami. Elle savait que Clark ne dirait pas non vu qu'elle était parfaitement consciente des sentiments de celui-ci à son égard et prévoyait de le séduire dans les règles de l'art. Et comme Nell serait à Metropolis pour toute la durée du week-end, ils seraient alors libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. La jeune fille sentit son ventre se réchauffer quand elle repensa à la fois où elle avait vu Clark dans un tee-shirt mouillé et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, ferma son casier après avoir pris ses livres et se dirigea vers celui de Clark. En chemin, elle croisa ses deux autres amis, Pete et Chloé.

- Salut vous deux, lança joyeusement Lana.

- Salut Lana, répondit Chloé en souriant alors que Pete lui faisait un signe de tête car occupé à manger un muffin au chocolat. Tu rentres chez toi ?

- Oui mais auparavant, je dois voir Clark.

Chloé fit une légère grimace.

- Aie, je suis désolée mais il est déjà parti. Je voulais qu'il vienne m'aider à boucler l'édition de La Torche pour lundi mais il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire et il est parti assez rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec lui mais depuis une semaine, je trouve qu'il a l'air triste, presque déprimé. J'ai voulu lui en parler mais il m'a dit que je me faisais des idées.

- Oui, tu as dû t'imaginer des choses, répondit Lana qui n'avait strictement rien remarqué.

- Si tu le dis. Chloé haussa les épaules. Bon, on va te laisser. Heureusement que j'ai Pete pour m'aider ! Salut Lana, on se voit ce soir !

Et la jeune reporter intrépide partit en direction de son cher journal, Pete sur ses talons, laissant Lana toute seule.

- Bon je devine que je n'ai plus qu'à passer chez lui, soupira t'elle.

Elle sortit du lycée et se dirigea vers la ferme des Kent.

Arrivée là, elle frappa et Martha, la mère de Clark, vient lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour Lana, entre je t'en prie, salua cette dernière en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

- Bonjour madame Kent, je viens voir Clark. Il est là ?

- Oh Lana, tu tombes mal, Clark ne se sent pas bien.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

La voix de la jeune fille était inquiète.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un coup de fatigue passager. Il va bien se reposer ce week-end et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre pour lundi.

- Oh, je vois, bien dîtes-lui bonjour de ma part et souhaitez-lui meilleure forme.Je le verrais lundi.

Elle salua la mère de Clark et quitta la ferme. Dire qu'elle était déçue était un euphémisme. Sa tante n'allait pas partir toutes les semaines à Metropolis, à croire que Clark le faisait exprès.

Elle eut une moue irritée. Comment séduire son ami si ce dernier n'y mettait pas du sien ? Sa bonne humeur subitement envolée, Lana décida de passer au Talon pour surveiller Mélanie et attention si celle-ci commettait la moindre faute. Lana avait trop envie de déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un alors la jeune serveuse avait intérêt à bien se tenir. Et c'est d'un pas énervé qu'elle quitta la ferme des Kent pour se diriger vers le Talon.

Restée seule, Martha soupira. Elle n'avait pas été totalement honnête avec Lana en lui disant que Clark était malade puisque ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'être. Seulement, si son corps ne pouvait pas connaître les affres de la maladie, son âme le pouvait et ceci, Martha l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle avait remarqué que depuis une semaine son fils semblait triste, préoccupé. Il semblait avoir perdu sa joie de vivre et paraissait plongé en permanence dans ses pensées. Elle avait bien essayé d'en discuter avec Clark mais ce dernier avait prétendu que tout allait très bien et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Martha avait alors pensé que cela concernait peut-être une question de femmes et que son fils pouvait être gêné d'en parler avec elle mais Jonathan, à qui elle avait demandé d'aller voir Clark, n'avait eu plus de chances. Finalement, ils avaient décidé d'attendre que leur fils se décide à leur parler. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Martha soupira et commença à préparer le dîner en décidant que ce soir, elle allait cuisiner les plats que Clark aimait le plus. Et peut-être que cela améliorerait l'humeur de leur fils.

Elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer après tout.

Clark était dans sa forteresse de la solitude et était allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fermés. Il avait parfaitement entendu quand Lana était venue le voir mais il avait dit à sa mère qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Et il était content que celle-ci ait respecté sa volonté. Il savait que cette dernière ainsi que son père et Chloé s'inquiétaient pour lui à cause de son comportement mais que pouvaient-ils leur dire puisqu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que depuis une semaine, il se sentait triste et qu'il avait l'étrange impression d'être une coquille vide tellement son cœur était lourd. Il se sentait malheureux mais il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Tout allait bien dans sa vie alors pourquoi se sentait-il d'un coup si déprimé ?

Il eut soudain l'envie d'en parler à Lex mais chassa vite cette idée quand il se rappela que son ami était parti en voyage d'affaires avec son père en Europe et qu'il ne rentrerait que la semaine prochaine. Son cœur s'alourdit en pensant que cela ne faisait peut-être qu'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami mais que cela aurait très bien put être six mois tellement il lui manquait.

- Tu me manques Lex, se murmura t'il à lui-même. Tu es mon meilleur ami et ne pas te voir, ne pas discuter avec toi de tout et de rien est très difficile. J'espère que tu vas rentrer bientôt et que tu pourras alors m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec moi. Tu as toujours eu des théories justes me concernant moi ou mon vaisseau.

Les pensées de Clark dérivèrent alors au moment où il avait révélé toute la vérité à son ami.

Après en avoir longuement discuté avec ses parents et malgré leur opposition, Clark avait décidé d'avouer la vérité sur ses origines à Lex. Il savait que ce dernier était blessé par ce qu'il considérait comme un manque de confiance et c'est ce qui l'avait décidé à lui révéler qu'il ne venait pas de cette planète. Clark n'oublierait jamais le regard de pur bonheur quand Lex avait compris que son ami allait enfin lui faire confiance. Et curieusement, cela ne l'avait pas choqué d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était un extra-terrestre car comme il l'avait ensuite précisé, cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments pour Clark. Ce dernier était et resterait toujours son meilleur ami. Clark avait été si soulagé de pouvoir enfin dire la vérité à quelqu'un et que ce dernier l'accepte qu'il s'était précipité dans les bras de Lex. Et il avait été si heureux quand ce dernier avait, après un moment d'hésitation, retourné le geste.

Oui, dire la vérité à Lex avait été l'une des meilleures choses à faire car devant lui, il n'avait plus à sa cacher et pouvait enfin être lui-même. Et quand il découvrait un nouveau pouvoir, son ami avait toujours une idée pour l'expliquer et faire en sorte que le jeune extra-terrestre arrive à le maîtriser. Lex n'avait toujours pas réussi à en savoir plus sur le vaisseau mais Clark ne s'en faisait pas pour ça car il savait que ce dernier, intelligent comme il l'était, trouverait certainement. Il lui faisait confiance. Et même ses parents avaient été obligés de reconnaître que dire la vérité à Lex avait été une bonne idée et désormais, il était toujours le bienvenu dans la famille.

- Oh Lex, si tu étais là, je suis sûr que tu saurais me dire ce qui se passe avec moi…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit du pick-up de son père qui rentrait de Grandville et Clark, voulant se changer les idées, décida d'aller l'accueillir.

- Salut papa, salua Clark en commençant à décharger le pick-up.C'était toujours lui qui le faisait car avec sa force, il pouvait soulever dix sacs de grains en même temps alors qu'un homme normal n'aurait pu en soulever que deux au grand maximum.

- Salut fiston, bonne journée ?

- Oui, cela a été tranquille.

- Je suis étonné de te voir ici. Je croyais que tu serais chez Lex.

Clark se raidit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Sa voix était blanche.

- Et bien, en rentrant tout à l'heure, je suis passé devant le manoir et j'ai vu l'hélicoptère Luthor atterrir et Lionel et Lex en descendre. Leur voyage a du être plus court que prévu. Je pensais que tu le savais…

Clark lança un regard suppliant à son père.

- Papa, est-ce que je peux y aller, s'il te plaît. J'ai fait toutes mes corvées…

- D'accord, soupira Jonathan. Mais finis d'abord de décharger.

- Super ! Merci.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le pick-up était déchargé et Clark n'était déjà plus qu'un point rouge à l'horizon.

Jonathan regarda son fils partir à toute vitesse rejoindre son meilleur ami et secoua la tête. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir le sourire de bonheur qui avait éclairé le visage de son fils à la mention du retour de Lex. Il y a quelques temps, il n'aurait pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée de son fils impliqué avec un Luthor mais il avait appris que Lex n'était pas comme son père et que c'était un être digne de confiance. Et désormais, cette idée n'était plus aussi répugnante qu'elle l'avait été au départ. Il se demanda brièvement quelle était l'exacte nature de la relation entre les deux garçons et puis, se dit qu'aussi longtemps que son fils était heureux, cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié. Et son fils était heureux avec Lex, cela crevait les yeux.

Il eut un léger sourire et rentra dans la ferme rejoindre Martha pour lui dire que Clark ne rentrerait certainement pas ce soir pour dîner et que la déprime de leur fils était terminée.

Clark arriva au manoir à une allure normale et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que l'hélicoptère n'était plus là. Cela voulait certainement dire que Lionel était reparti à Metropolis puisqu'il détestait rester à Smallville plus que nécessaire. Tant mieux, plus il était loin d'ici, de Clark et de ses secrets et surtout de son fils, plus Clark respirait mieux. Il n'y pouvait rien mais Lionel lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa légèrement.

Quelques secondes après, Enrique, le maître d'hôtel ouvrait la porte.

- Bonjour Enrique, je crois que Lex est rentré ?

- Bonjour monsieur Clark. Oui effectivement, monsieur Luthor vient de rentrer il y a quelques minutes de Metropolis. Vous pouvez aller le voir, il est dans son bureau, répondit Enrique en laissant entrer le jeune ami de son maître.

Clark remercia et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lex.

La porte était fermée. Il l'ouvrit et entra doucement.

- Lex, tu es là, demanda t'il en entrant et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Clark fronça les sourcils en voyant que le bureau était vide et s'apprêtait à ressortir de la pièce quand un mouvement attira son attention.

Lex était bien là mais il était assis sur un des sièges et avait les yeux fermés. Il semblait dormir, certainement fatigué par le décalage horaire, et sa respiration était calme et régulière.

Clark s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers son ami. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais après avoir été séparé de lui pendant une semaine, il fallait qu'il le voit. C'était impératif. Il en avait besoin mais n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Lex et l'observa doucement. C'était la première fois que Clark voyait son ami endormi et il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder tendrement. Lex, dans son sommeil, faisait si jeune, si vulnérable que Clark sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'étrange envie de protection qu'il ressentit en voyant son ami sans défense.

Et en un instant, il comprit ce que son cœur essayait de lui dire depuis le premier jour où il avait vu Lex mais que son esprit, trop obnubilé par Lana, refusait d'admettre.

Il l'aimait.

Il était amoureux de Lex Luthor.

Lui, Clark Kent aimait à la folie Lex Luthor.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était senti si triste récemment. Etre séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait avait été trop dur à supporter.

Curieusement, l'idée d'aimer un autre homme ne le choqua pas. Peut être car ses parents l'avaient élevé dans la tolérance. Mais surtout, car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui.

Non, il s'agissait de Lex, son meilleur ami, la personne à qui il pouvait tout dire sans aucune crainte d'être jugé ou critiqué.

La seule personne dont un seul des sourires avait le pouvoir de rendre sa journée magnifique et la seule personne dont le bonheur passerait toujours avant le sien.

Le seul être avec qui Clark se voyait vieillir, le seul être pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi.

Oui, Lex était tout ça mais tellement plus encore. C'était avec lui que Clark voulait découvrir l'amour et c'était avec lui que Clark voulait expérimenter les disputes que n'importe quel couple connaît avant de se réconcilier pour le meilleur.

Il regarda avec affection le visage endormi de l'homme qui, il le savait maintenant, était son âme sœur et sourit. Il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciprocités mais il n'était pas amer. Non, car Lex était son ami avant tout, la personne la plus chère à son coeur et cela suffisait pour Clark. Il avait vécu presque deux ans sans savoir qu'il était amoureux et même si quelque part, il donnerait beaucoup pour que son ami l'aime également, il pourrait continuer à vivre ainsi. Il acceptait sereinement que Lex ne l'aime pas comme ça car on ne peut jamais forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer. De toute façon, il savait qu'il était la personne la plus importante pour Lex et c'était le principal.

Il se pencha et effleura tendrement le front de son ami de ses lèvres et murmura dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime.

Puis, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller son ami qui dormait et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand il croisa Enrique.

- Vous partez déjà monsieur Clark. Je pensais que vous resteriez dîner avec monsieur Luthor. J'avais même demandé à madame Lewis de préparer vos plats préférés.

Clark sourit.

- C'est gentil Enrique et vous remercierez madame Lewis pour moi mais Lex dort et je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il est fatigué à cause de son voyage et il ne vaut mieux pas le déranger.

_Et je suis sûr qu'il a aussi besoin de se recharger mentalement après cette semaine passée avec ce cher Lionel… _

Mais Clark garda cette dernière pensée pour lui.

- Au revoir Enrique et à bientôt.

- Au revoir monsieur Clark. Vous rentrez chez vous ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Non, je vais dans un endroit très spécial pour Lex et moi. Au revoir.

Et laissant un Enrique un peu confus, Clark avait quitté le manoir Luthor.

Il utilisa sa super vitesse et en instant, il fut à l'endroit qu'il considérait comme spécial pour lui et Lex, à savoir le pont de leur première rencontre.

Clark n'oublierait jamais ce jour car c'est là qu'il avait rencontré l'homme qui allait devenir l'être qu'il chérissait le plus actuellement.

Il descendit sur la berge, s'assit et regarda la rivière. Mais ses yeux ne voyaient rien. En effet, dans sa tête, défilaient des images de Lex et lui.

Il sentit plutôt qu'il n'entendit la personne derrière lui et sortit de sa douce rêverie à regrets.

Il se tourna et sursauta en voyant qui était là.

- Lex !

Son ami était bien là, présent devant lui, l'air parfaitement reposé et Clark, regardant autour de lui, vit une Porsche argent à quelques mètres. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées amoureuses qu'il n'avait pas du tout entendu arriver la puissante voiture.

- Hé Clark, répondit son ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, tu vas bien ?

- Oui Lex, tout va bien puisque tu es rentré. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Lex lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Clark, répondit-il au bout d'un moment en lui souriant de son fameux petit sourire qui faisait toujours croire à Clark qu'il était spécial pour son ami.

- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Cela n'a pas été trop dur avec ton père ?

Le visage de Lex se rembrunit.

- Tu sais comment il est… A part ça, tout s'est bien passé. Je t'épargnerais les détails qui risqueraient de t'endormir !

Clark sentit la réticence de son ami à parler de son père et n'insista pas. Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun des deux hommes étant plongés dans ses pensées.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là, demanda Clark en rompant le confortable silence.

- Enrique m'a dit que tu étais venu et que tu étais reparti aussi vite.

- Oui, tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

- Tu aurais du Clark, j'aime te voir, répondit gentiment Lex.

Clark ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, ce qui amusa Lex qui émit un petit rire.

- Et j'ai su que tu étais là car Enrique m'a dit que tu ne rentrais pas chez toi mais que tu te rendais dans un endroit qui est spécial pour nous deux. Et hormis le pont où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, je ne voyais rien d'autre. J'ai donc suivi mon instinct et me voilà, termina Lex en reportant son regard vers l'eau.

A nouveau le silence régna et cette fois encore, ce fut Clark qui le rompit.

- Lex, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Oui Clark, je t'écoute, répondit son ami d'un ton un peu surpris.

- Voilà, tu te rappelles que lorsque je t'ai avoué la vérité sur mes origines, je t'ai promis qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais aucun secret entre nous ?

Lex hocha légèrement la tête et Clark continua.

- C'est pour ça que je veux te dire quelque chose. Tout à l'heure, quand je suis venu te voir au manoir, j'ai découvert une certaine chose sur moi et je ne veux pas te la cacher. Je sais que tu ne la réciprociteras pas mais je veux que tu la saches quand même. Voilà, je t'aime Lex. Certainement depuis ce fameux jour où tu m'es rentré dedans avec ton bolide. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Pour moi, tu étais mon meilleur ami mais c'est Lana que je croyais aimer. Et puis, tu es parti pour ton voyage et si tu savais comme j'ai souffert. Jamais je n'avais été aussi malheureux de toute ma vie. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris d'où venait ce mal qui me rongeait. Et tu es revenu et comme par miracle, le mal qui enserrait mon cœur a disparu et il a fallu que je te voie endormi pour comprendre alors ces sentiments. J'étais tombé amoureux et c'est d'être séparé de toi qui me faisait autant souffrir. Je t'aime à la folie Lex mais je n'attends rien de toi. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je l'accepte. Et je suis heureux de t'aimer en silence.

Pendant toute sa confession, Clark avait gardé le visage fixé sur l'eau et quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers son ami. Lex avait lui aussi le visage tourné vers la rivière et son expression était imperturbable, ne révélant rien de ses sentiments.

Clark sentit sa nervosité augmenter. Lex était son ami n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait rien faire de drastique contre lui à cause de cette confession hein ?

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, comme son ami n'avait toujours rien dit, Clark crut que son ami le haïssait pour ses sentiments et qu'il était tellement dégoûté qu'il ne voulait plus le parler.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se leva précipitamment.

- Excuse-moi Lex mais je ne peux pas empêcher ce que je ressens pour toi. Je voulais juste que tu les saches, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas de secrets entre nous mais…

Clark n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Lex, qui venait de se lever en un éclair, s'étaient posées sur les siennes et commençaient à l'embrasser tendrement. Il mit un temps avant de réagir puis retourna le baiser avec ferveur.

Finalement, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Clark regarda son ami d'un œil interrogateur.

Lex lui sourit alors d'un sourire si tendre que le cœur de Clark tripla sa cadence.

- Oh Clark, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ces mots…Je t'ai aimé depuis le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Pour moi, tu étais un ange tombé du ciel pour me secourir et moi qui n'avais jamais cru à l'amour et au coup de foudre, je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi ce jour là. Et les jours qui ont suivi, au fur et à mesure que notre amitié grandissait, n'ont fait que confirmer ces sentiments. Je t'aime Clark car tu m'acceptes comme je suis, avec mes fautes et mes faiblesses et c'est grâce à ton amitié et à ta confiance que je n'ai pas suivi les traces de mon père sur la voie du côté obscur. Je suis tellement reconnaissant à la personne qui t'as placé sur ma route…Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour tu puisses me dire ces trois petits mots car je savais que tu aimais Lana mais aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'aime Clark Kent et crois-moi, jamais je ne te laisserais partir de ma vie, je tiens trop à toi. Et jamais, je ne te partagerais alors Lana a intérêt à faire attention…

Pour toute réponse, Clark reprit les lèvres de Lex dans un baiser passionné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lana. Je ne l'aime plus. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je l'ai fait un jour car elle est vraiment trop superficielle et imbu de sa petite personne, répondit Clark quand il quitta à regrets les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait si fort. Et quant à mes sentiments pour toi, ils sont faits pour durer et tu n'es pas prêt d'être débarrassé de moi. Je t'aime à la folie et je compte bien te le répéter plusieurs fois par jour.

Lex eut un sourire amusé.

- Je crois que je peux vivre avec ça.

Les deux hommes se sourirent tendrement et sans un mot, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lex afin de rentrer au manoir pour la première des nombreuses nuits qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais ils étaient sûrs de leur amour et face aux difficultés de la vie, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur celui-ci pour les aider à repartir.


End file.
